All Is Calm Before the Storm
by callofduty1944
Summary: When a storm rages the night Renee invites Nathan and the others for a sleepover, who will be their for her when she needs the comfort during the storm happening outside.


Same thing as always. Don't own anything in this story.

________________________________________________________________________

**All Is Calm Before the Storm**

Renee laid there alone in her bed at her home, as always. Nothing out of the ordinary. But she had decided to have a sleepover with Nathan and the other Mews.

But what she hadn't expected that there was a storm rolling in. If there was one thing the oldest Mew didn't like is thunderstorms. Her best friend, Nathan Marks however, loves storms. He would walk into them with a jacket and nothing more. When any of them offered an umbrella he politely declined.

He says it helps him calm down and remained relaxed. She however just couldn't see what was so calming and relaxing about storms. She's had this irrefutable fear of storms because of an incident with her family on a camping trip. The storm had struck the cabin they were camping in and the cabin had caught fire. Her father had barely made it out.

To this day, she can't stand storms; no matter if they're weak ones or the strong ones that make the raindrops sound like hail.

She was brought back to reality by a loud clap of thunder. She jolted upright and quickly realized that the storm had arrived.

Oh, she thought, I so don't need this right now! She tried to drown out the loud booms and heavy raindrops by covering her ears with her favorite pillow. She quickly got out from under the covers for fear that something was going to grab her from under the bed. She quickly ran down the hall and headed for the back deck. She needed that one person's comfort on a night like this. The only one she could actually trust in her times of need.

**But just who could it be?**

Nathan sat in a chair on the back deck of Renee's mansion. He sat their under the comfort of the porch light and the awning. He was reading a book from his favorite series. He figured he would go ahead and finish this book in his favorite weather. Thunderstorms had always brought him peace and tranquility. And this book was just the icing on the cake for him tonight. Little did he know that this was only the beginning.

He had just finished the book and turned for the door. When he got inside he turned off the light outside and headed for the staircase to go to his room. He got inside and didn't even make three full steps before he heard footsteps. He stopped dead in his tracks and tried to get a better look at the figure.

One more step and he found Renee clinging onto him and sobbing into his shoulder.

"Renee! What are you doing up?" he asked in almost a hiss. No reply. Just more crying.

"Renee. What's wrong?" he asked one more time. She looked at him with her blue eyes drowned in tears.

"Will you just hold me already? I'm scared enough as it is!" Renee said in between sobs.

"Shh. It's okay, Renee. I've got you," he said wrapping his arms around her in a hug. He stroked his hand up and down her back in a soothing manner. She buried her cheek into his shirt as he continued to comfort her.

Eventually she was able to find her voice. She backed out of Nathan's embrace, but found herself shaking from fear, but also from her lost of his warmth. She had missed it more than she had thought.

"Oh my, you're shivering badly. Come on let's get you upstairs and into bed," Nathan said picking her up bridal style. She noticed that the shivering had begun to stop a little. A loud clap of thunder and bright flash of lightning resounded through the house and caused Renee to practically claw into Nathan's skin. He didn't mind; it didn't even hurt him at all.

They arrived at her room. Nathan gently laid her down gently on her bed and covered her back up with the comforter. He had his hand on the knob when Renee said:

"Actually, N-Nathan. I-I was w-wondering if y-you could sleep with m-me tonight to keep m-me company d-during the s-storm," she said sitting up.

As soon as Nathan heard this, he blushed a deep red. He silently thanked God that Renee could not see his face.

"S-Sure," he manage to stutter. She moved over as he walked over and laid down next to her. Almost instantly another crack of thunder rolled across the skies as it did through their bones.

Renee immediately clung onto him silently crying. He turned around and hugged her. He repeated the same thing he did earlier by rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

"Easy, Renee. I've got you. Nothin' bad is going to happen to you. I promise," Nathan whispered.

Renee began to calm down again. She smiled and slowly cradled her head into his shoulder. When she was near him, she felt so safe, so protected, so courageous.

Nathan was still holding onto her as she calmed down. He was so close; close enough to smell the strawberry shampoo in her hair, close enough to feel the softness of her skin, close enough to taste her cherry-flavored lip balm-

Wait, he thought, sure he had liked her but never said that at all. She was the only that he could actually love, like LOVE love, not sibling love. This was more than that; he had a gut feeling that it was more than that.

"Hey, Nathan," Renee said.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"For what?" he questioned.

"For… for… for coming and staying with me tonight. If it no been for you," she said looking up at him," I would have been crying here all alone. No one to comfort me when I was scared."

"I was more than happy enough to help you get through this. After all, to me your more than a friend," he whispered sweetly.

"Huh?"

"Renee," he started off," lately I have been feeling differently about you lately. I… I think that… I'm in love with you."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied smiling.

Renee smiled at him. That smile could melt a stone cold heart, he thought to himself. She started to lean in and kissed him on the lips. Nathan was in shock, but melted into the kiss.

They parted for air. They smiled at each other sweetly. They embraced each other as she began to drift off asleep. Nathan took a look outside. The storm had passed over, or the worst of it. The rain was gently drizzling against the window. He had told her his secret and she was happy about it, too.

He figured that comforting her during her hardships is just the calm before the storm.


End file.
